The present invention comprises a new Iberis, botanically known as Iberis sempervirens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IBSZ0006’.
‘IBSZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘IBSZ0006’ has very large pure white flowers that are early flowering, grass green foliage and a compact, mounded plant habit.
‘IBSZ0006’ originates from an open pollination in a greenhouse in April 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘P1252-3’ with medium size white flowers, darker green foliage and is less branched when compared to ‘IBSZ0006’.
The male parent of ‘IBSZ0006’ is unknown. It was a cloud of pollen of all plants available. The resultant seed was sown in August 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘IBSZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘IBSZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.